This invention relates to covers for housings in hospital beds and more particularly to waterproof covers for housings in hospital beds containing speakers or other electronic components.
Many hospital beds include speakers and microphones to allow two-way communication between patient and caregiver. This two-way communication system allows the caregiver to communicate with the patient. The speaker is also used for television and radio sound, or other desired purpose. These speakers are often disposed in a housing which includes circuitry and switches for adjusting the hospital bed. These housings are often incorporated in siderails attached to the bed.
To maintain a substantially sterile caregiving environment, hospital beds are regularly cleaned with various cleaning solutions. In many countries, hospital beds are actually run through hospital bed washing devices similar to automatic car washes. Cleaning solutions have deleterious effects on speaker diaphragms and electronic connections to speakers as well as circuitry for adjusting the bed. Healthcare facilities will appreciate a waterproof speaker cover which would allow cleaning of hospital beds without concern for damaging speakers and other electronic components contained in the bed. The cover also keeps dirt, dust, and other particulates from entering the housing.
An apparatus for use on a hospital bed includes a housing having a surface with an opening therethrough communicating with its interior region, a speaker located in the interior region adjacent to the opening, and a waterproof cover attached to the surface of the housing, the cover being configured to seal the opening against water penetration through the opening and into the interior region of the housing. The waterproof cover is attached to the surface of the housing with an adhesive. The housing may include multiple openings with the waterproof cover sealing all of the openings against water penetration. The waterproof cover may be made from a polyester material and have a thickness of about 0.002 to about 0.007 inches. The waterproof cover may also include speaker location indicia located adjacent the openings in the surface of the housing. The housing surface may be formed to include a lip surrounding an outer perimeter edge of the cover.
The housing can include a switch access opening and a switch for controlling a system located in the interior region of the housing with the switches actuator surface positioned in the switch access opening and the waterproof cover being attached to surface of the housing to seal the switch access opening against water penetration. The switch may be an which is partially transmitted through a translucent area in the waterproof cover adjacent the switch. The system controlled by the switch can be a nurse call system, a bed articulation control, a bed hi/lo control, a room lighting control, music control, or a television control.
Typically a housing according to the present invention is coupled to a siderail of the hospital bed. Housings are often formed from a first shell portion and a second shell portion configured to be coupled to the first shell portion to define the housing formed from a molded plastic material. The housing includes a patient-facing side surface and a caregiver-facing side surface each formed to include an opening to facilitate passage of sound waves from the speaker therethrough and a first and a second waterproof cover attached to the patient-facing side surface and the caregiver-facing side surfaces, respectively, to seal the openings against water penetration into the interior region of the housing.
An apparatus for use on a hospital bed in accordance with the present invention includes a housing having an interior region, a first and a second opening in communication with the interior region, a switch actuatable through the first opening located in the interior adjacent to the first opening, a speaker in the interior of the housing adjacent to the second opening, and a waterproof cover attached to the exterior surface of the housing over the first and second openings to seal the first and second openings against water penetration into the interior region of the housing. A controller actuated by the switch may be contained in the housing for performing a specified function. The waterproof cover may contain indicia located adjacent to the first opening indicating the specified function actuated by the switch. The waterproof cover is typically attached to the exterior surface of the housing with an adhesive and has a thickness of about 0.002 to about 0.007 inches. The waterproof cover may also include speaker location indicia located adjacent the second opening in the housing. The housing exterior surface is typically formed to include a lip surrounding an outer perimeter edge of the cover. The housing is adapted for coupling to a siderail of the hospital bed. Housing may be formed from a first shell portion and a second shell portion coupled together to form the housing. The housing may include a patient-facing side surface and a caregiver-facing side surface each formed to include an opening to facilitate passage of sound waves from the speaker therethrough and first and second waterproof covers attached to both side surfaces to seal the openings against water penetration into the interior region of the housing.
Features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.